


Particularly Fond

by hpotterlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpotterlocked/pseuds/hpotterlocked
Summary: Draco gets hurt on a case protecting Harry, which causes Harry to freak out about losing Draco before he is able to confess his undying love for him.





	Particularly Fond

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad at summaries if you can't tell. I originally posted this on Tumblr, but decided to post it here as well. This is just a short little ficlet, but I am hoping to start writing more fics in the future. For right now, I will probably only be able to post short ones, but once summer rolls around, I'll be working on some longer ones too. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!! You can follow me on Tumblr if you want, I am 'hpotterlocked' on there as well.

Draco woke up slowly, with his head pounding in his ears and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Where was he? He could see the light of the room through his closed eyes, but he didn’t have the energy to open them just yet. He knew he was lying in a bed, he could feel the soft fabric of the sheets beneath his finger tips and he could hear the quiet voices of people outside in the hall. He strained his ears harder to see if he could make out what they were saying… “he jumped in front of the spell, pushed Potter out of the way…”

Draco shot straight up in his bed at the mention of Harry, but not before he felt a weight lift off his legs. With wild eyes, he turned to see who the person was that had been sitting at his bedside without his realizing. It was Harry, and he looked worse than Draco felt. His hair was sticking up in wild strains all over his head (worse than usual), his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying, and he had dirt and dried blood caked all over his face and body. His mouth was open and he was staring at Draco like he’d never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. It made Draco’s heart race, to see Harry look at him like that, so he said the first thing that came to mind…

“Scared, Potter?”

“Yes.” Harry whispered, reaching out and taking Draco’s hand.

Draco couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips, “That’s- that’s not what you’re supposed to say.”

“Yeah, and what am I supposed to say Draco?”

Draco didn’t know what was happening. He and Harry had been auror partners for over a year, and it was surprising okay. Draco would even venture to say that they were friends. Draco hadn’t tried to be his friend, he had abandoned that goal after first year, but things changed between them after the war. Harry had risked his life, multiple times, to save Draco’s… how could he go on acting like he hated him after that? And Draco had done the same for Harry, not telling Aunt Bella that he recognized him at the Manor. And Harry spoke at his trial, arguing on his behalf, and had returned his wand to him.

No one was surprised when Robards made them partners, Harry Potter assigned to watch over work with an ex-Death Eater? It just made sense. And Draco agreed. He was cold to Harry at first, saying as little to him as possible while still being polite. He still called him ‘Potter’ until about a month into their partnership. They both walked back into the office, tired, but pleased with their day’s work. Suddenly, Harry turned to him and said, “I’m Potter. Harry Potter.” Then he stuck out his hand to Draco and said with a stupid smirk on his face, “You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”

And so Draco called him Harry and Harry called him Draco and it was good. But, Draco was still guarded. It was hard not to be since he knew that every eye in the ministry was on him. It didn’t matter how good he was at his job, or how much Harry showed his support for him, he still had the Dark Mark, and that was something that would never go away. Although, if Draco were to be honest with himself, there was another, even more important reason for his reservations. Being in such close proximity to Harry every day, those “more than platonic” feelings Draco had long ago suppressed for him began to rise to the surface. Draco ignored them, of course. Harry wasn’t gay, and even if he was, he would never like Draco that way. Draco had to be careful, his reputation was still in shambles, and it wouldn’t help to look like he was trying to seduce the Chosen One.

But now, seeing Harry so torn up, Draco didn’t know what to say. Was Harry playing him? Draco’s memory was slowly returning, he remembered a spell aimed at Harry’s turned back, he remembered shouting Harry’s name before he shoved him out of the way and took the spell that was meant for him. It had flung him across the room… at least that explained why his head hurt so much. Was Harry just holding his hand because he felt guilty? The more Draco thought about it, the more uncomfortable he felt. Did he make his feelings too obvious? Should he have let the spell hit Harry? Draco’s thoughts were spinning around in his head, his walls going up. He decided that the best thing to do would be to play it cool, be defensive.

Draco ripped his hand from Harry’s grasp, “Don’t get all soft on me now, Potter. I only saved you to help myself. How would it look if I let the Chosen One get hurt? I know that’s why you agreed to be partners with me anyway, keep an eye on me, make sure I didn’t do anything bad. Well, here you go, I proved I’ve changed. And besides,”

Draco didn’t get to finish his thought, because Harry had clasped his hand over his mouth.

“Malfoy, kindly shut the fuck up. Just stop with all this bullshit okay, I’m not believing a word of this. And I’m not getting “soft” on you. I’m actually so pissed at you, I can’t-” Harry’s voiced cracked, and he removed his hand from Draco’s mouth, rubbing it along his face with a sigh.

Draco didn’t dare speak, he wasn’t sure what was happening, but he knew if he interrupted Harry now he would regret it.

Harry looked at him again, eyes wide with tears, and whispered, “You are so stupid Draco. That spell was for me, not you. I-I thought you died! You flew across the room and I couldn’t get to you right away, and then by the time I got there, you’d lost so much blood. It’s been three days Draco, three days. I’ve been going crazy, because I couldn’t live with myself if you died because of me. You can’t die Draco, you just can’t.”

Draco knew he was being stubborn, but he didn’t know what else to be. “Oh, so now I can’t die without your permission? Newsflash! I don’t answer to you!”

“Draco,”

“And it’s not my fault you are so reckless! You just barge into a room, not even checking to see if it’s clear, all because you killed Voldemort…”

“Draco!”

“…and that somehow makes you invincible and beyond all the rules. You want to be the bloody hero all the time and,”

“I LOVE YOU OKAY?”

That shut Draco up. Took the words right out of his mouth. He quite literally could not think of a single thing to say, so he just stared at Harry stupidly.

Harry, to his credit, is a Gryffindor through and through. He looked more confident now, having finally said what he meant to say all along. He reached out to take Draco’s hand again, and Draco let him.

“Draco Malfoy, I love you. I am in love with you. And seeing you like this has made me realize that I don’t want to live without you, that I can’t live without you.”

Draco was stunned. He wanted to snap back, to fight with Harry until he got him to admit that he’d made a mistake, that he didn’t actually love him. But looking at Harry now, there was no denying that what he was saying is true.

“You, you love me?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Harry said, a smile finally appearing on his face.

“Well, I suppose that I sort of, kind of, might be particularly fond of you as well.”

“Oh really! You’re ‘particularly fond’ of me?”

“Yes,” Draco whispered, before he used the new fond energy Harry’s confession had given him to reach up and pull Harry’s lips to his. He was kissing Harry Potter. And Harry Potter was kissing him back. And it was better than either of them ever imagined.


End file.
